Protector
by Chickeerafish
Summary: Maximum Ride lost most of her friends and her rep went down the tube in her second day at high school. She changes schools and meets a boy there that's very different from everyone else. Rated 'T' for language and other things in later chapters.
1. High School Disaster

_Okay, This is based off a dream I had a few months ago. I wrote it then but didn't get it good enough to post until now. I might just leave it at this because it's not very good and I'm not a great writer but if I get a bunch of pretty good reviews I'll try to continue it. Hope you like it!_

_(Disclaimer: I don't own any Maximum Ride related stuff, although I wish I owned Fang XD)_

* * *

I watched as the bus pulled into my middle school for the last time. Today was my first day of high school but the school always insisted on bringing new freshmen to their middle school one last time and give them their schedules and divide them into their teams before heading off to their new school.

As I walked into my old gym, I saw three sets of gym seating set up, one for the red 'A' team, one for the blue 'B' team, and one for the green 'C' team.

My friends were waving at me from the 'B' team bench, so I walked over to them.

"You're on our team, Max!!" Nudge shouted at me, trying to be heard over the roar of the other students. Luckily with my excellent hearing, I understood what she said. Our old teachers talked for a bit but I mainly drowned it out. Then they herded back onto the buses, but this time, by team.

On the first 'B' bus we sat down near the front, my not-quite-boyfriend-but basically-we're-going-out-just-without-titles, sat next to me. There were two other boys waaayyy in the back of the bus shouting stupid things at the kids outside. Our bus driver took one look at the kids outside, and not liking what she saw, closed the doors and drove away.

As we drove away, I saw that... Lissa, outside, fuming with anger.

"You'll pay for this Max, you bitch! I'll get you!" she screamed, her face turning red. My eyes widened, she though this was my fault. Crap.

Well, now that we're on our way, I should probably introduce myself. I'm Maximum Ride, Max for short. Short like, don't you DARE call me Maximum! And, oh yeah, I have _wings._ Definitely not your average girl here!

Yeah, Nudge has wings too, and all of my closest friends know about them... well except for Sam, I'm not sure how he'll react yet so I haven't told him.

Well anyways, when we finally got to the high school, we got off of our buses and when through our first day.

* * *

"Ughhh!" I fell back onto my bed with a 'flump!' Today was terrible. Sam had broken up with me, and most of my friends abandoned me for other 'cliques'. Only Nudge and I were left. I sighed and rolled over, hopefully the carnival thing at school tomorrow would be better...

I woke up the next morning when I rolled out of bed, landing on the floor loudly.

"Ouch!" I muttered rubbing my head. I looked up at the clock, it read: 8:17. Shoot! I'm late for school on my second day! This would not end well.

My aunt skipped in, looking like a fairy princess, complete with pink tutu and sparkly star-shaped wand. Oh. My. God.

"You're still here?" she chirruped, "Well I'm leaving for your school in five so if you can be ready I'll bring you." I just nodded, still shocked by her outfit. I got dressed and went outside, ready to go. When I saw my 'ride' my jaw dropped. It was one of those carriage things that you pull while riding your bike. And it was pink. And frilly. Oh, I am SO gonna catch it from my friends later.

My aunt skipped, yes _skipped,_ out of the house and got onto the bike, then motioned for me to get in the carriage on the back. I got in slowly and we were off to my school... great.

* * *

Okay, a lot of things happened at that carnival thing at school today, to say the least. But basically, I got in HUGE trouble and nearly expelled and I am now the least popular kid in school. It's not like I was popular before but it's bad when you drop down the least popular in a few hours... So here's what happened.

_**Flashback**_

When we got to the school, I jumped out the other side of the carriage thing and sneaked around to the back of this weird spy tent with the help of Nudge and our friend Dani. Dani is really quiet in school but insanely cool outside of it. She's a senior too, so we won't be having any classes with her. Dani let us in through the back and we sat down with her.

"What was that thing that brought you here?" Dani asked me in disgust. Her real name is Daniella Isabella Rose, but she hates her name and refuses to be called anything but Dani. I just shook my head.

"It's my aunt's tent," I moaned, putting my head in my hands. They both just stared at me. I nodded at their unspoken question. I knew that they would be humiliated to be with me after people found out that that was my aunt. It didn't matter too much. I already had lost most of my friends, why would the last two matter? I sighed loudly and then looked up as Dani handed me something that looked like a weird cell phone.

"What's --" I began to ask but she cut me off.

"It's a really cool device. invented by a really cool person might I add," said Dani. I looked at the back of it and saw her name on it. I grinned at her and rolled my eyes. "Okay, it's a cell phone that has GPS, a laser pointer, and a bunch of other cool gadgets. It'll take too long to explain them all so I'll let you figure them out on your own. But any ways, that's yours," she paused and pulled out two more, "and these are mine and Nudges," she finished, handing the third one to Nudge, whose eyes looked like they were gonna pop out of her head.

"Oh-Em-Gee!! That is so totally cool Dani! I've always wanted a cell phone... laser pointer, GPS, thing!! Now I can call people and find places sooooo much easier! Like the mall! Don't you just love the mall? I do, it's just so full of colorful stuff and awesome clothes an-- Mmph!" I quickly put my hand over Nudge's mouth to cut off the 'Nudge channel', as we called it.

Dani rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I have to go. My parents are expecting me to help with their demos and such." She winked at me and I sighed. Her parents were retired secret agents, it was kinda weird because they were very dramatic all the time and acted like they were always on a mission, but they were really cool.

Nudge skipped out of the back of the tent, probably off to try to find the 'perfect job outfit'. I got up and slouched out of the tent too. As I walked out of the tent and walked out front, Sam came up to me.

"Hey, Max. Is that your parent's tent?" he asked, snickering and pointing to the pink tent with my aunt dancing around it.

"No, my aunt's..." I muttered, ashamed. He cracked up for a minute as I flushed with embarrassment and rage and his poking fun at my family. Then he got very serious.

"Wow, your aunt's even more of a nut ball that you_._" He sneered. I looked at his retreating figure after that last comment. Tears of hurt, range, and pain filled my eyes and I blinked rapidly to clear them, but I just couldn't. I started to run, I needed to get away from this, it was too much. As I ran I felt people watching me, confused. Whatever could cause the normally tough girl to break down?

It was then that I bumped into something that collapsed away from me. I opened my now bloodshot eyes to see what I had done, and the next few minutes felt like slow motion, as the tent collapsed into the next one and then that one into the one after it. It was a giant domino effect, and I could do nothing to stop it.

I ducked out of the way as some kids ran screaming from the chaos. What had I done? I cowered in the shadow of this remaining tent as the carnival collapsed around me.

The tent I was under began to fall, and I screamed. Was I going to me smooshed flat and killed? It hit the ground right next to my shaking figure. I looked up and saw the entire student body, most of their parents and a very red-faced principal glaring at me. I chuckled nervously.

"Umm... hi?"

_**End Flashback**_

Yeah, so now they don't want me back at that school anymore. They didn't expel me, but they basically said to go away, so we're complying. My mom was a little disappointed but quickly got over it while she searched for a new school. We found one pretty quickly. It's called, Ashlen Memorial High School. Luckily it's close so I can still live at home. I'm going to start there next week. Joy. AMHS actually sounds pretty good, but the pictures make the school look 'oh so perfect' and I knew it wouldn't be that was.

And I was right. I walked into the office to get my new schedule and meet the principal and stuff and the first thing I saw was 3 boys and a girl sitting, waiting to see the principal. The girl looked like she had been crying and the two tough looking guys looked bored. What really surprised me was the other boy. He was tall with dark hair and he looked a lot less hurt than those two big guys, which surprised me because he looked to be only maybe 120 pounds while they were MUCH bigger than that.

He had dark hair and chocolate brown eyes. Even while he was sitting he was very tall, at least six feet. Plus, he had something about him that the other kids didn't. He seemed... different. I don't know how though.

Just then the secretary called me into the office. I jerked me head up and started towards the door. As I passed I sneaked one last look at this strange boy. He was looking up at me through his long dark hair, confused, so I quickly looked away and walked into the office to meet the principal.

The principal was a nice man, I liked him. Very relaxed and kind, but you could tell he could be really strict and mean if you got on his bad side.

"So, Max, what was it that made you come to our school anyways?" he asked me kindly. I stiffened then closed my eyes for a moment, I hadn't really wanted to talk about it. He took one look at my expression and backed off.

"Never mind that, well, I'd bring you to your first class but I have some *ahem* business to attend to so.." with that, he ushered me back into the office and out into the hallway. But not before I heard the secretaries say, "He's free, you can go in now Nick."

Nick. Was that the mystery boy's name? I glanced back quickly to see the boy walking into the principals office, so I suppose it was.

I walked off to my next class when the bell rang, jolting me out of my thoughts. I got there and sat in my seat just before the bell rang. Our teacher, Ms. Lerner, handed out math worksheets and we all got to work, scribbling down answers.

_What is the square root of the function, when the value of x is 20?_

Uggh, I'm terrible at math. I thought to myself for no reason. My thoughts kept wandering to Nick. I'm sure I've seen him somewhere before. I just don't. Know. Where.

To keep from bashing my head off of my desk, I tried focusing on my worksheet. It wasn't working too well, I had only finished the first three problems when there was a light knock at the door. Everyone in the class look up to see... Nick standing in the doorway, looking mischievous. He strode towards the teacher and handed her the slip of paper in his hand before sitting down in the open seat, right next to me. Of course.

I did start bashing my head off the desk lightly this time, only to stop when I noticed Nick looking over at me, one eyebrow raised in an expression that said, "What the in the _hell_ are you doing?"

I blushed slightly and looked away. I swear he snickered. I glared at him but he was looking at his math paper, quickly solving a lot of the problems. I swore under my breath, how come he was so good at this! I kept struggling through my worksheet and just managed to finish it before the bell rang. I quickly hastened off to my history class.

History was dull, but easy, as always. The teacher seemed really nice and very interested in the subject though, so that made it a little better. Okay, so I checked my schedule and next I have.. English. Okay, no problem. Not to brag or anything, but I am excellent at English. I walked into the classroom, feeling confident, and then noticed there was only one open seat. And it was right next to, you guessed it, Nick. I sighed, then resigning to my fate, I walked over and sat down before anyone could say anything.

Our teacher was a wonderfully funny and nice lady. I already knew I would LOVE this class.

"Okay, My name is Mrs. DePierro. As you can tell, I'm gonna be your English/Language Arts teacher for the year. It'll be a great year, I promise, as long as none of you get on my bad side that is," she said, winking at us. Then she handed out a sheet for us to fill out about ourselves and then she was gonna read some of them out and see if people could guess who it was.

I sighed, was her class really going to be this easy? Okay, question one.

1. Favorite Color.

Okay, that one was just stupidly easy. Blue, of course.

2. Describe yourself in three good adjectives.

Hmm. Not too bad. Let's see... tall, different, and.... strong. That fits me.

3. Do you play any musical instruments? If so, which?

Well I can play guitar, and my parents made me learn cello and flute, which I surprisingly loved after a while, too so yeah, I do play instruments.

4. What kinds of hobbies do you like?

Well I'm pretty good a drawing, and I love to sing, I'm really good at sports but I don't like many of them, I love to be outdoors, and I'm not sure why, but I love to be the center of attention, so I love theater and and stuff. I quickly wrote all that down, then peeked over at Nick's paper.

His was relatively empty, which surprisingly, didn't surprise me. His favorite color was black, he said he was quiet, different, and strong. Wow, very similar. He also wrote that he plays guitar and piano.

That's when he caught me looking. I blushed and looked away as he looked up at me. After a minute I looked up to see him smiling at me. He also looked kinda confused, I wasn't sure why though. I just smiled back and looked back to my paper, still smiling. He seemed nice, and suddenly I didn't feel quite so lonely. Maybe this school won't be half bad, I thought.

* * *

_So? Good? Bad? Terrible? Wonderful? Please review, or this will become a one-shot, as I am slightly insecure about my writing considering that this is my first fanfic. I have a bit more I can post if people like it. If you liked it, please tell me what was good and suggest and other ideas. _

_If someone gives me a really good idea, I may add a character with a name of your choice, maybe your name if you'd like. ;)_

_Reviewers get some of this yummy Parisian bread I'm munching on. :D_

_Peace. Love. Reviews!!!_

_~*Chickeerafish*~_


	2. Self Defence & Pervs

_Only 4 reviews??? That's just sad. I really almost stopped this, but I had so many Story Alert and Favorite Story notifications, I had to continue it. Plus there's a part later on that I just _have_ to add. More reviews, even if it's just a sentence or two, but I would love to see some from new reviewers and longer one, perhaps telling me what was good or bad, or some suggestions? _

_faxgirl, I will be keeping Nudge. She's actually in this chapter, so READ IT! :P_

_Disclaimer: Me no own Maximum ride. Caprice?_

_Onto the story!!_

* * *

"Okay, now that you've finished your papers, I want you all to find someone in this class that you've never met, and introduce yourself. Talk to them, learn about them, try to make a few new friends." Mrs. DePierro smiled at us all.

I groaned, I am _not _good at making friends. Most people avoid me, even though I am pretty social... most of the time. I glanced over at Nick. He was grimacing at the people socializing in our classroom. I sighed.

"Hey," Nick looked over at me.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"So.... you play?" I said, motioning to the paper in his hands.

"Yeah, kinda. I'm okay I guess. You?" he motioned to my paper.

"My parents made me learn, and I ended up loving it. Go figure." I laughed at that and he smiled a bit.

"We seem very similar... you know, when I saw you in the office on the first day, I had deja vú. I feel like I know you, or I've met you before... somehow..." I struggled with words, trying to express this frustration at not being able to figure this out.

He just looked at me, confusion wrinkled his brow.

"I...I feel the same way... I'm sure that I've known you before. You're more like me than anyone else in this school," he hesitated, "When I was little, I had something... something strange and traumatic happed to me, I have no memories from before I was 7. I think I may have known you before then, which is why I can't remember." He was struggling, trying to delve into those lost memories.

I gasped. I had had something happen too, my parents wouldn't tell me what it was, just that is was terribly traumatic and that they didn't want me to have to relive it. I quickly told him this, watching as shock passed onto his face, then disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Well then, we should stick together, to try to figure out this mystery of our pasts." he nodded.

The rest of the day passed quickly, a lot of girls looked at me jealously, as we talked for the rest of class and throughout the rest of the day whenever we were together. Which happened to be most of the day. We quickly became close friends. I told him how my mom was a vet and how my dad was annoying and jerk-like and how my sister was one of my best friends.

He told me about how his mother and father were practically opposite of him, loud and proud and always excited about everything, and how whenever he tried to talk to them about his past, they would mutter something about 'barely escaped' and 'very dangerous' and suddenly remember somewhere they had to be. I laughed at that, think how my parents did the same thing.

The bell rang, startling us out of our conversation. We looked at each other.

"See you tomorrow I guess?" He nodded. I smiled and walked off to my locker.

* * *

"Oh oh oh OH!" Nudge exclaimed, bouncing up and down on my bed. It was the same day, my first day at Ashlen High School. I had just told Dani and Nudge about Nick.

"Oh. Me. Gee! First day at high school and you already found a new boyfriend! I mean, you probably won't start dating for a while, but it's the same thing! He seems like your soul mate, Max! He likes a lot of the same things and he seemed to like you, but of course, it would seem weird to find your soul mate in high school, but people have done it and si-" The rest of it was cut off as my eyes widened and I clapped my hand over Nudge's mouth.

"Woah, woah, woah. Who said anything about 'boyfriend' or 'soul mate'?" I said quickly.

"Ummm... she did?" replied Dani, pointing to Nudge. We laughed.

"But anyways, he really does seem good for you. I mean, look at me. I'm 17 and a senior in high school and I've never had even one boyfriend, because I never really cared for anyone like that. I've heard that when you find your soul mate, you feel like you've met them before, like you knew them already." she shrugged at this, "And you two do."

I gaped at her. I did _not_ like Nick!.... did I? No, no, no... he's just a friend. A guy friend. I very cute guy friend. No! Stop thinking like that!

I shook my head to clear it. Did I?

* * *

I walked into school the next day to find Fang waiting for me. He grinned when he saw me and walked over.

"Hey, Max." he said.

"Hey, Nick."

"You know, I was beginning to think you were ditching or something." I laughed.

"Yeah, like I'd ever ditch." He grinned at me.

"Hey, you never know." We walked on in silence for a while, but it was a comfortable silence. Then Nick spoke again.

"You know, only teachers and people I don't know well call me Nick, people close to me, or who were close to me, call me Fang." He looked down at me. "You can call me Fang."

I felt a fluttering in my chest at this, he just said we were close! I smiled at him, trying to ignore the butterflies.

"Thanks, Fang." He smiled back, the fluttering grew stronger and my breath hitched for a moment before I could calm it.

He looked at me strangely for a moment, perhaps wondering what just happened, before we went back to the comfortable silence.

I hesitated for a moment, wondering what he would make of my question, before asking:

"Umm... are we... friends?" I asked, still hesitant.

His forehead wrinkled in thought before he replied,

"Huh, I guess we are." then he grinned at me.

Just then, the bell rang and we went off together to gym class.

* * *

"Okay, today is the beginning of the self defense part of physical education." Our gym teacher barked at us.

"Everyone pair up and find a mat, girls with girls, boys with boys. We don't want anyone getting hurt, do we boys?" I rolled my eyes. Can we say sexist?

I wasn't even paying attention to who got paired up with who until I realized I was the only girl without a partner. I looked around to see if there was anyone else, and I realized why the room had gotten really quiet.

The only other person without a partner was Fang.

He smirked at me, I glared back. The gym teacher walked between us then.

"Hmm.. this won't do. We'll just have you both switch out with other groups and-"

"I want to fight, Fang." I cut him off.

He blinked at me. "What?"

"I don't need to switch out, I'll fight F-nick." He shook his head.

"I cannot let you get hurt Ms.... Ride, is it?" I glared at him, about to say something, when Fang jumped in.

"Don't worry Mr. Blakely, I won't let her get hurt," he just kept smirking, I couldn't wait to wipe it off his face.

"Well if you're sure..." Mr. Blakely frowned, considering. Then he walked off to teach us the moves.

"Are you sure about this, Max? I don't want to hurt you." Fang muttered to me.

I nodded, I could take the toughest kids in my gym class back at my old school, I could take him too.

"Okay, begin!" the teacher told us.

Fang and I circled each other, wait for the other to try to make a move. Suddenly, he lunged, making a grab for my shoulders, I ducked and rolled to the side, sweeping my feet around to trip him.

He jumped over them then grabbed one to try to hold me down. I twisted, trying to escape his vise-like grip, and kicked up towards his chest. I put less power into it than normal, because I didn't want to break his ribs or something.

He took the blow and staggered a step back before coming at me again, grabbing my arms and twisting them behind my back. I struggled hard, knowing he couldn't hold me for long, no one could. He just gripped tighter. I swung my feet around trying to hit him in the back of the knees.

My feet connected and he crumpled, releasing his grip enough for me to escape. In a split second, he was back up again. How come he wasn't out yet? I went to roundhouse kick his chest, with more power this time, and he grabbed my feet, spinning me so I landed flat on my back on the mat.

I lay there gasping for breath. No one had ever, _ever_, beaten me before. Fang came over and smirked down at me, offering his hand to help me up. I took it and stood, realizing that the whole class was watching us, even our teacher. He looked shocked.

I looked back at Fang, confused. He leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"No one has ever come that close to beating me before. I had beaten even the teacher withing a minute. We took almost twenty." I blinked, twenty minutes? Was it really that long?

We all jumped as the bell rang for lunch.

"Meet you in the cafeteria." I nodded and went into the girls locker room to change.

* * *

As I walked into the cafe, I noticed someone else was sitting at the table with Fang. He had strawberry blond hair and pale blue eyes. I have great vision, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to notice that his eyes didn't seem to be focusing on anything. Was he blind? Well, I'm about to find out.

"Hey Fang, who's this?" I asked when I sat down with my food. I always bought double of everything, and, what's funny, is that Fang did too. Now I notice that this pale boy brought his lunch and it seemed almost gourmet, but what's important is that he had double the normal servings too.

Fang looked up from what seemed to be meatloaf.

"This is Iggy. He's been my friend for as long as I can remember, and since before the accident too. Or so we think. He had something happen too, around the same age. My parents say that, whatever it was, happened to both of us, as well as some other kids." Fang shrugged.

"Oh and he's blind, we've been told the accident did it to him. Something about scraps of metal and explosions." Oh, so that's why his eyes weren't focusing.

Iggy took my hand, how did he do that?, and kissed the back of it, saying, "Hello, nice to meet such a lovely lady."

My eyes widened and I pulled my hand back, ready to smack him. Fang laughed.

"Not a good idea, Ig. She's the one who almost got me in gym today." Iggy's sightless eyes widened and he pulled back immediately. I laughed at his reaction.

"I don't bite," I chuckled, " Well, unless you try to pull something on me, then I might have to hurt you."

He laughed too, relaxing a bit. We talked a lot about Iggy. He is an amazingly good chef, even though he can't see, he's also good with explosives and technology in general. He sounded a lot like Dani in that sense.

The bell eventually rang and we have to get to our classes, but I knew I had made a new friend in Iggy.

* * *

After the last period of the day, Fang and I walked outside to meet us with Iggy. He was waiting outside the front office for us and we walked outside together to wait for the buses.

We sat and talked for a while, laughing and basking in the warm sun and brisk autumn air.

"Why don't we go see a movie later? This new one just came out and I really want to see it." I said. They kinda shook their heads a little.

"Come on! It'll be fun!"

"Hey babe, why don't you come with me, I'll show you some real fun." A big guy was walking over to me. He looked like a center in football. I grimaced at him.

"No way." I was already grossed out by this perv. He just kept walking at me. Then he make a grab for my chest and Iggy and Fang both stood up in front of me.

"Back off man, she said no." said Fang, nearly growling with anger.

"Aww... Fang's standing up for his little girlfriend... how sweet." I blushed and Fang actually growled at him.

"Leave. Her. Alone." Fang was pretty terrifying now, I was getting a bit freaked.

The perv laughed.

"Fine, whatever you say. She'll come to me eventually." I shuddered as he walked off.

Fang turned around to look at me. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, Fang, don't worry about it..." I smiled at him.

"And.. thanks" I said a little more quietly. Fang smiled at me, then looked behind him and glared.

"What's up Fang?" I asked him, concerned. He looked frustrated.

"The buses left."

* * *

_Love it? Hate it? Review please! I want more reviews before I'll update again, even though the next part's already written. I'm not going to set an ultimatum, but I want some new reviews and more people reading before I update please! You're very lucky I'm inspired to write, or it might have been a long time before you got this chapter. _

_Peace, Love, and Faxness!_

_~*Chickeerafish*~_


	3. You've Got Wings!

_Okay, this chapter has a little bit more intense situations than the rest. This is basically why I rated it 'T'. After this I have no idea what to do next, so give me ideas people!! If I don't get inspiration soon, I may not write anymore for a while, so you better R&R and give me ideas!_

_By the way, I need a beta for my story, if anyone has any suggestions on who to get or how to find one, please tell me either in a review or PM me! Thanks!_

_Previously:_

"_What's up Fang?" I asked him, concerned. He looked frustrated._

"_The buses left."_

* * *

I sighed in frustration. Now I'll have to walk home, since my parents were gone for the week at some kind of convention and Ella is at a friend's house.

"Max?" Fang was behind me, hid hand on my shoulder, giving my butterflies. _Stupid Butterflies,_ I thought before turning around to face them.

"I have to go home, since now I have to walk I should get going, it's kinda far. See you guys tomorrow." They looked like they were going to protest, but they just let me go as I walked home.

Stupid perv, stupid butterflies, stupid bus. I sighed again. Do I actually like Fang? By the way I was reacting to him, it sure seemed like it. But I'm never so quick to fall for someone. It took me a whole year to fall for Sam.

I then realized that I had forgotten my backpack in my rush to get home. Great. Now I won't have any of my homework done for tomorrow.

As I passed the gas station that marked the halfway point home, I noticed a bunch of guys walking out of a street nearby. At first I took no notice of it. Why should I care? They weren't doing anything to me.

As I walked, I noticed a few of the taller, stronger looking boys seemed to be following me. Then a song popped into my head and I started to sing it under my breath.

_Making my way downtown,_

_walking fast, faces pass,_

_and I'm home bound._

_Staring blankly ahead,_

_Just making my way, _

_Making my way through the crowd._

There seem to be slightly more of them gathering. I quickened my pass a little.

_I need you,_

_I miss you,_

_And now I wonder,_

_If I could fall into the sky._

_Do you think time would pass me by?_

_'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I could just see you tonight._

There was definitely more of them now. This could be very, _very _bad. Now they were badly imitating my voice singing. I hadn't been singing that loud, had I? I looked back at them for a second and when I looked forward again I gasped, I was surrounded. Weren't there any cops nearby?!

I put on a look that said, 'yeah, yeah, what the hell do _you _want' that had many people cowering in fear, but they were not phased. In fact... they seem to become more, excited...

Damn.

"Hey babe, I like my milkshakes shaken, not stirred," one of the big, stupid looking one said. Eww. Did you get the double implications on that one? Just eww. I growled at him, getting into a fighting position. They all laughed.

"Feisty, I like it," another said, still laughing. Just as I was about to give him a real good comeback, involving my fist and his face, someone else butted in.

"Eight tough guys on one lonely chick? That seems fair." said a deep gruff, and may I say it, damn _sexy _voice from behind me and them. They parted and the guy from the office stepped into the circle.

"Did you really not understand that last lesson I taught you? Tsk tsk, what a shame. And I just got out of the office for it too..." he said. One of the biggest guys, the one I took to be the leader, then stepped out in front of him.

"Look Fang, you ain't wanted here, so just scram before you get yerself into more trouble than you can handle," he said gruffly, trying to get Fang to leave. Fang just walked over to me, chuckling, and stood by me protectively.

"Just because chicks here don't like you doesn't mean you have to force them to," Fang replied softly. Then, so softly that I was sure the guys couldn't hear it, he muttered in my ear,

"Get out of here before you get yourself caught up in this, you don't want to get hurt." I looked at him like he was nuts, no way was I gonna leave him to these guys, he seemed to have handled two pretty well, but eight? Just then, the big guys, the leader, walked over to me, grabbed my butt roughly and smashed his lips to mine. That's when his day went downhill and mine? Well, I'm not sure if it was for the good or not.

First thing was that Fang ripped him off of me and punched him square in the face, breaking his nose apparently, I guessed based off of the amount of blood spewing out of his face. Then my life went into the slow motion thing that always seems to happen when people fight.

All the guys seemed to rush onto Fang at once, ignoring me now, so I took the opportunity to kick out the backs of their knees and then punch them in the guts, effectively rendering them harmless to Fang for the moment. Then one of them came up behind me and grabbed my wrists and pulled my arms back together, nearly dislocating them.

I hissed in my breath, trying to figure a way out of this. He breath reeked of smoke and other thing I did _not _want to remember, let alone name.

He pulled me towards a dark alley shoved me towards it and stalked in himself, laughing softly.

"Now that I gots you all to myself, we're gonna have some fun, ain't we babe?" he whispered, pressing himself up against me. I reeled back, trying to get as far away from him as I could in the cramped space.

He just laughed again and ground himself up against me. Then he kissed me roughly, his breath smelled like smoke, his hands roaming my small, practically non-existent curves. He pulled back and laughed again, as he ripped my shirt off me then slid his hands down towards my pants.

Just as he kissed me again and was about to pull my pants off too, Fang ran down the alley towards with a roar of anger and threw him down on the ground. I stared as Fang beat the shit out of the guy who was about to rape me. Once the guy seemed effectively beaten to a pulp, Fang turned back to me, sympathy in his eyes.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" he rasped, his eyes anxious, he was worried. _About me. _I gulped and nodded. Then Fang looked down slightly and, I swear, he blushed slightly and looked away. Only then did I realize that I had no shirt on and was wearing my lacy black bra. _Oh. _

I blushed scarlet red and looked down at the scraps of my shirt.

"Ummm..." He looked back at me and realized I had no shirt to wear, so he pulled off his sweatshirt and tossed it at me lightly.

"Thanks," I muttered, not sure he would hear me. I turned around, pulled it on quickly. As I started to walk out towards Fang, my legs gave out and I fell to the ground with an audible noise.

"Oof." I exclaimed. I then realized I was shaking. Fang strode quickly over to me, realizing that as well. I looked up into his dark chocolate eyes, full of concern. And, get this, I broke down crying. How humiliating. Fang just sat there and held me tight. Rocking me and shushing me. Consoling me.

"Shhh... Max it's okay, Max I got you, you're safe. They won't hurt you now. I'll protect you, it's okay." he whispered to me. I leaned into his strong shoulder and just let go. Crying until I had no tears left. Then I just leaned into him, taking comfort in his arms.

Since I had stopped crying, he held me away from his now tear-soaked shirt and looked into my eyes, to see that I really was okay.

"Fang, I'm fine now. I'm okay, really. I just... I want to go home." my voice cracked at the end, making me sound more scared and upset than I was.

"Okay, but I'm staying with you," he said stubbornly. Just as I opened my mouth to protest he stopped me.

"Max, I know no one's home. Why else would you walk all the way. I'll call my parents and tell them I'm staying at a friend's house. They'll understand." I just nodded, suddenly too tired to protest. He picked me up bridal style and I leaned my head into his chest.

"Max, sweetie, can you give me directions to your house?" Fang breathed into my ear, trying not to disturb me. I nodded into his chest.

"Follow this road to the next light, then take a left, following that to a small wooded neighborhood on your right, turn in there and follow the road until you can't go straight then turn right. My house is number 3, the third one on your right." I muttered, knowing he would hear and understand.

He nodded and I drifted back into unconsciousness, the wonderful swooping sensation of flight haunted the beginning of my slumber

* * *

After the flight sensation, I dreamed of white coats and dog crates that night. I shuddered in my sleep, snuggling closer to the firm, warm pillow beneath me. Wait. My _warm _pillow?

I shot up, looking below me, only to see Fang, smirking up at me. I blushed, realizing I was on top of him, then climbed off and onto the chair beside my bed. He raised his eyebrows at my reaction. I blushed again.

"Why'd you get off? It was rather comfortable," Fang complained, sitting up. Suddenly last night and all my dreams came rushing back to me. I gasped and broke down sobbing.

Again.

His face immediately softened and he pulled me back into his chest, stroking my hair.

"Shhh.. Max, it's all over now, nothing but a bad memory. No one will ever violate you like that as long as I'm here." he whispered, his breath warm on my face, nearly intoxicating me. He smelled of the woods and the wind. My heart pounded even faster than normal.

He paused, only to press an ear to my chest, listening to my heart.

"It's beating so fast, much faster than any normal person's. Even last night, while you were asleep it was much too quick to be normal." he murmured, more to himself than me. I blushed again, knowing that it was because of his close proximity. My heart did beat faster than regular humans all the time, but now it was nearly twice as fast.

Fang came back up to my face, looking into my eyes. His hand cupped my cheek, feeling it's warmth. His lips pressed softly to my forehead.

I looked his him in shock as he pulled away. He just smiled his heart-melting smile at me.

"You should get some more sleep, you didn't sleep well last night, tossing and turning. I'll go make us some food for when you wake up again." I murmured, his breath washing over my face again.

I almost protested, but my drowsiness caught up to me and I nodded, falling back into a more restful slumber, this time dreaming of Fang and his strong arms and soft lips.

* * *

When I awoke, the smell of french toast and hot chocolate were wafting through my open door. I sniffed, suddenly feeling about a hundred and two and _starving._ I followed my nose into the kitchen, to see Fang pouring a mug of piping hot hot chocolate.

He looked up and I smiled at him thankfully, and he smiled back, melting me even more.

"French toast is one of the things I make best, so I figured I'd do that and chocolate of any sort helps with trauma and fear because of the endorphi-" I covered his mouth, it was too early for the whole scientific explanation.

He pulled my hand off his mouth and grinned at me. _Stop melting my poor heart, I don't __think it can take much more of this. _

We sat down to eat and he kept looking over at me. I caught him looking and he smirked at me with a knowing expression.

Oh no.

He did not.

Did he?

Did I talk in my sleep, revealing that I loved him?

I sure hoped not. He looked up at me once again. This time I glared.

"What?" I snarled. He looked taken aback. Almost hurt. I immediately felt bad for snarling.

"Umm... well last night, before we came here, when I gave you my shirt, I kinda saw you turn around and..." he stopped, hesitating.

"What?" I prodded, I wanted- no _needed_, to hear what he was going to say!

"I, uh, saw your wings."

* * *

_Hmm... It was shorter than I expected._

_Oooh... cliffy *wiggles eyebrows*Maybe now more people will review! I don't want to torture you my faithful readers, but I needed some suspense, the only bad part is... well I have no clue what to do next. I need suggestions, not just:_

"_Good job!" _

"_I love it!" _

"_Keep writing! It's really good!"_

_It gets boring, you know?_

_Of course, if you guess what little part that I have figured out for the next chapter, I'll tell you a _

_hint on what will happen, based on what I know will eventually come up. More reviews please! If I can get to 25 I'll work as hard as I can to get the next chapter up A.S.A.P. If I get 50, I'll have it up in less than three days and create a minor character based on the 50th reviewer! Vanilla Cake with Chocolate frosting to all my reviewers! (It was my birthday recently and I just had the party less than a week ago!)_

_Peace. Love. And Lollypops._

_~*Chickeerafish*~_


	4. Memories

_Hello my wonderful readers! This chapter is taking forever to write because I am getting no suggestions *coughHELP!cough* Yeah, even as I'm writing this author's note I have nothing written below it. I'm doing my best, but this one may be short because I have no idea what to do. I may have to end this story if I can't get inspiration soon... That or I'll practically update once a year. XD ... no seriously._

_Disclaimer: Me- Mom, did you get me Maximum Ride yet?_

_Mom- No sweetie, between all the other things you want, we can't swing it._

_Me- Oh poo._

_So basically, I don't own._

_Previously:_

"_What?" I prodded, I wanted- no needed, to hear what he was going to say!_

"_I, uh, saw your wings."_

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

My eyes widened in shock and fright. He _saw _my _wings!? _This is bad, this is really bad. My parents always tell me not to tell anyone about my wings that I don't trust with my life. I finally figured out why a couple years ago when someone accidentally saw them back in Arizona and we had to move because of all the paparazzi and press coverage we were getting.

I opened my mouth to spout some lie or something, my body tensing for a possible fight. I needed to get out of here. Fang put his hand up to motion to me to wait, that he wasn't finished.

"Well, I was going to tell you soon anyways, but this actually makes it easier." He stood up, shrugging his sweatshirt off. He then looked around, checking the space he had, and opened his black 14-foot wings.

My mouth dropped open in shock. I finally had someone I could fly with, someone I could talk to, someone who would understand me fully and completely. He grinned at my happiness and shock.

"I actually figured it out a while ago, that we were both different like this," he motioned to his wings before pulling them back in. "I mean,. We both had no memory of before we were about 7, we both had the same interests, and we both we tall and thin, and my parents had always told me that all bird kids were like that. Of course, they also told me I should avoid anyone that looks like a male supermodel and seemed perfect, and I have no clue why." he chuckled, sending shivers up my spine.

"Wow, my parents told me the same thing, I always thought they were crazy too, or they were being overprotective of me" I said, laughing a little bit.

"What, for telling you to avoid male super models?" Fang asked, I nodded. "Well you should," whispered, stepping closer to me, brushing the hair out of my face. I shivered at his touch. He suddenly captured my eyes with his and began to lean closer. I closed my eyes, hoping.

"They're not good enough for you," he whispered in my ear before backing away from me. I opened my eyes to find him smirking at me. I just glared at him. He smirked.

"I knew you wanted to kiss me," he grinned wider. "I did not!" I protested loudly. That was a total lie but was I going to tell him that? No way! Fang looked down at me, his eyes smoldering into mine.

"Well I wanted to kiss you," he whispered, and then he kissed me right on the mouth. My brain shorted out for a looooong three seconds before my instincts kicked in and I kissed him right back. We pulled away just as my head started spinning from lack of air.

Fang smiled at me, dazzling me for a moment, before pulling me into a tight embrace. Then hesitantly, almost nervously, he took a whiff of my neck. I pulled away, my expression _screaming _'WTF?'. He looked at me kinda strangely.

"Umm... sorry. I just, I heard that people have individual smells, almost like fingerprints, and you can tell if someone is genetically compatible with you by how they smell to you. I, I wanted to test the idea." he murmured.

I grinned at him, "Well how do I smell to you then?" He looked up at me, smiling slightly. "Like you need a shower," he replied, waving a hand in front of his nose. I glared and punched him in the arm playfully. He grabbed my outstretched hand and kissed it. Before pulling me back to him. "No, you actually smell quite nice. Very outdoorsy and very beautiful." He whispered in my ear. I shivered at his warm breath caressing my face. Suddenly I was struck, almost like with a vision.

But it was memories.

Flashes of my past danced before my eyes:

An angelic little girl with pure white wings.

A blonde little boy with a whacked-out digestive system.

A little dark-skinned girl with a big mouth.

A pale boy with empty blue eyes, looking like all hope was lost.

Finally, a little dark-haired boy reaching though his cage to me, crying out to me not to die, not to leave him alone.

I broke down somewhere in the middle of the memories, sobbing, but the terrible visions kept coming.

Huge wolf-men with bloodthirsty leers.

All these men in white coats.

Burning floors and electrified nets.

Cages, needles, the horrible smell of antiseptic.

Suddenly I was in Fang's arms, back in my house, crying. I leaned into his chest, my own heaving from the sobs wracking my body. He was shaking too, from the power of them memories. We sat there, the only thing breaking the silence was my sobs.

I finally pulled myself together, still shuddering from the memories. I looked up at Fang, and in his eyes, saw the scared, crying little dark-haired boy from my memory. My eyes widened as recognition flashed in his eyes as well. We sat and held each other close. Finally knowing of our past, and wishing we didn't.

Little did we know, four other people just like us were also recovering from the sudden onslaught of memories of their pasts... and of each other.

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Iggy sat in his room alone, shaking. The memories had brought back so much pain and betrayal. But now he knew who he was, what he was. And he knew the there were others like him and Fang, and Max was one of them. Now if only he could find the other three.

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Nudge lay on the barn floor, still weeping from the memories of her past, of their past. The past of those other bird-kids, whom she and Max were part of. If only she could learn who the others were, then maybe they could help her understand all of they strange occurrences her and Max had gone though with their powers and wings.

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Gazzy and Angel held each other close, both scared of what had happened and what was to come. Both of them had very little memory of such a young age, but the ones they had were terribly vivid. Poor Angel had to live though both of theirs at once. Her mind reading power had shown itself recently and she and Gazzy had agreed not to tell their parents, for fear of being sold to the circus or sent to the insanity ward at the hospital nearby.

But young Angel one thing that Gazzy didn't realize. She knew there were others out there like them, and was making it her mission to find them and find out what had happened to all of them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Okay, this took me forever to write, and although it's okay... it could be better... and longer. So here I am, sitting at my computer at 10:15 pm and being depressed over my life and writing this. I hope you all like it, because this was really difficult. I'm really out of it between school, homework, having my coach trying to kick me off my cheer squad, and stage crew for my school's production of "Dracula" (which, is sadly canceled for tomorrow :( ). So please review, because this is killing me. _

_On a lighter note, I'm working on a new one-shot called "Silent Type" about Fang. It's just something I realized when I was reading fanfiction, that we never really know why Fang is so quiet and that there's one thing that always happens to Max and never anyone else (please correct me if I'm wrong one his after you've read the story [once I post it]). So yeah, please check it out. _

_This is a really long authors note, but I also need to ask that you tell any of your friends who read Maximum Ride fanfics about this story please, because I really want suggestions._

_Fang: Will you shut up already?_

_Me: No!_

_Fang: Fine, then I'll have to end this soon, because you're boring the readers to death. _

_Readers: -die of boredom-_

_Me: Awww!! But I need those reviewers! _

_Fang: Then stop boring them to death and wrap up this stupid author's note!_

_Me: Fine... I'm tired anyway..._

_Peace. Love. And Ride the Pony! (XD, sorry, inside theater joke!)_

_~*Chickeerafish*~_


	5. Realization

_Ahhh... boredom. It makes me try to write... and often fail epically. _

_Previously: _

_ But young Angel knew one thing that Gazzy didn't realize. She knew there were others out there like them, and was making it her mission to find them and find out what had happened to all of them._

* * *

Angel awoke the next morning, her face still stained with the tears of the previous night, the painfully real memories still playing through her mind like a video on fast forward. She almost broke down again with the pain, but was able to restrain herself, for fear of waking her older brother, lying next to her, where they had lain the night before, when the memories has overwhelmed them. She sniffled quietly, waking Gazzy. He rolled over, moaning quietly before stretching out, trying to forget the memories still assaulting his mind as well, knowing that it would help Angel as well as himself.

"What the french toast**(A/N lol! The gum ad!!!)**happened to us?" Gazzy yawned.

"I'm not sure, but it was scary," whispered Angel back, scootching closer to her brother for comfort. He pulled her in a soft hug, trying to calm her fears. It didn't help her much. All she could think about was the comfort of the blond**(A/N Am I contradicting myself by saying Max is blond?)** haired girl and the dark-haired boy from her memory. The girl seemed very familiar to her, but she couldn't place where else she'd seen her.

But she needed to find them both, and quickly.

* * *

I yawned, stretching against a warm, solid figure next to me before the memories came rushing back again. I curled back into a ball, weeping softly, my tears retracing their tracks from last night and the one before that. The figure pulled me towards them, whispering words that sounded as sweet as the falling leaves of autumn.

Fang.

I wept into his chest as he petted my hair, still whispering in the sweet musicality of his voice. Soon, I ran out of tears and my sobs subsided. I looked up into his face, which had lines on it that I had not seen the night before.

"Are you alright?" were the first words out of this mouth, dripping with concern. I smiled at him lightly, not being able to make words come out. He understood because he nodded.

"Did you recognize any of the people from our memories?" he murmured into my ear. I nodded. I has recognized them, the other boy our age was Iggy, but he could see. And I saw Nudge too. The little girl and boy I thought I recognized, but I couldn't quite place where I has seen them. I knew that I needed to find them and bring us all together, though. And soon. Before the whitecoats find them.

* * *

_Dun, dun DUHHH!! That was insanely short for such a long time with no updates, but I have nothing. My brain has practically died from all the stuff I've been doing in the past couple months. The only reason I even have this is because I have nothing to do now but projects and studying for my midterms, which I am avoiding. Plus, I am now in my school's spring musical, so I have to learn all my music for that. It's Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat, so there aren't any lines, but the music is slightly difficult and the choreography is REALLY hard. So anyways, please review, I'm dying here. I really don't think I'll post the next chapter (which I HAVE started, and WILL be able to post eventually) unless I get a couple reviews, because I feel like no one's reading this. I can't leave it unfinished forever, but I may just end the story in the next chapter if I don't get reviews. _

_Anyways,_

_Peace. Love. Lady Gaga3. _

_~*Chickeerafish*~_


	6. Beginning to Come Together

_Wow, guys. I love you all! I got 5 reviews by the time I woke up the next morning after posting the last chapter! You are so fantastic, I think I have got to continue this, at least for a while._

_I also just discovered I have a HUGE mistake running through here. At the beginning I said Angel was Max's sister, strike that, I'm going to fix my chapters, because she was, then my story evolved and she isn't, so please forget I mentioned that. I had other ways so that she could still be related, but I can't work them in, I'll have a plot hole no matter what, so just, pretend it never happened, okay?_

_Okay, yeah, I'm still trying to collect all my ideas into some chapters, so these might not be too great, but I had to update, since you are all so amazing._

_(I'm stealing Phoenix Fanatic's idea, meaning it's not mine :))_

Comment of the Week:

**My friend Zack: **-his cellphone vibrates again-Ahh! Lady Gaga is the only one I follow on Twitter and SHE KEEPS TWEETING!

_Previously:_

_ I knew that I needed to find them and bring us all together, though. And soon. Before the whitecoats find them._

* * *

I looked at Fang, once I was able to collect my thoughts.

"Do you know where Iggy would be right about now?" I asked him, my voice slightly raspy from crying. He thought for a moment before saying, "9am on a Sunday morning? He's probably at church, his family always goes."

I sighed. It would be a few hours before he got back. That means that is the whitecoats were already on the move, as I suspected them to be, he could be captured before we could get to him. It would depend on how well prepared they were for our realization. Hopefully they were unprepared enough to get us all together.

I whipped out my cell phone, the one Dani gave to me. Fang looked at it in awe of it's awesometasticness. I quickly dialed Nudge's number. She picked up after four rings and answered very groggily, "Hello?"

"Nudge, it's me Max, did you get a weird memory rush last night? I saw you in mine, and based on what else I saw, you need to come over here, _now._" I said urgently. She was quiet for a moment, and I was beginning to be afraid the line had been cut, but then she answered.

"Yes, I did. I'll be there soon," she almost whispered before hanging up. I was frozen in shock for a moment, that was the least Nudge has ever said, _ever._ Finally Fang broke me out of it by shaking me gently. "Max?"

I shook my head, trying to focus. Fang looked at me.

"Did you recognize more of the kids from our memories?" he asked, almost shocked at his conclusion. I nodded.

"I knew you, Iggy, my friend from my old school, Nudge, and I thought I recognized the other two, but I couldn't place them. I just called Nudge and told her to come over, you should text Iggy, so that he'll come here after church, give him directions too. I'm going to call my other friend, Dani, who can help us find the other kids." I told him quickly. He looked like he was going to say something, but the phone rang then, cutting him off. We both stared at it, afraid of who could be on the other end.

It was I who stood up after the third ring to go pick it up. I crept over to it cautiously, looking for anything that might be hiding to jump out to get me. I swiftly grabbed and pressed talk and cautiously answered, "Hello??"

"Max! Good, I was scared you had gone missing! Why didn't you pick up the phone sooner???" I heard my mom rambling in relief on the other end. I sighed, then nodded to Fang to tell him it was okay.

"Mom, don't worry, I was just a little slow. Nothing to freak out about. I didn't hear it ring at first." I replied, silently excusing myself from that little lie. "But what's up?" I heard her sigh slightly at the other end.

"Well, don't worry sweetie, nothing's wrong, but I have to stay here for another week or two, since our conference on operations on animal's tumors has been postponed and I can't get a flight back if I leave now. I'm so sorry, can you see if Ella can continue to stay at a friend's house for now? I think you can stay there yourself if you need to." She said, sounding upset.

I widened my eyes, how perfect could it be?? That makes it so much easier to find the other two kids and hopefully get us safer before she would be home. "Sure mom, that's fine. I think Sarah would love to keep Ella another two weeks! I'll be fine, hope the conference goes well. I'll see you in two weeks I guess!" I said, trying not to sound happy. Apparently I succeeded, because my mom got off the phone with no further comment except to say "thank you" and "I love you."

As soon as I hung up the phone, I nearly got jumped by Fang. "What's happened?" I grinned.

"My mom will be gone for another two weeks! That means I'll be home alone until she gets back, meaning we have time to gather the others and figure out what to do! Plus, if you can all get permission, we can all stay here until she's back!" I almost squealed from the contained excitement. He chuckled at me, then told me that Iggy replied, saying he would skip out on his parents as soon as he could get away and fly over.

I nodded, hoping that that would be really soon. Then I grabbed my cell phone again and dialed Dani's number. She sounded nearly as tired as Nudge. "Hello?" she said.

"Dani! It's Max, you need to come over here as soon as possible, it's absolutely urgent... and bring some gear if you can, I'll explain when you get here, I don't know if the lines are being tracked or whatever, Okay? Hurry." I quickly said, then the second she said she would come I hung up.

I was practically pacing then, Fang just watched me stress out. After almost five minutes, I was so impatient, that he pulled me down to sit on his lap. "Nudge should have been here by now," I almost whispered to him. He just pulled me closer.

"Don't worry too much about her, it's only been twenty minutes," he almost sighed into my ear, "How 'bout letting me take your mind off of it?" I shivered with delight as he leaned in to kiss me. Who knew that true love was so easy? It's so much less complicated than any other relationship I've ever been in, even though it's only been one. We came up for air and he pressed his forehead to mine, grinning. I felt weak, and giddy and was so glad that I was sitting on his laps, because my legs couldn't hold me up if I wanted them to. Then the doorbell rang, breaking the moment.

I looked at Fang, unwilling to get up. He sighed, and stood up and placed me on his vacated chair, going to get the door, even though it was only a few steps away. When he opened the door, a much more awake Nudge bounced in. "He-- Who are you? Max? Is this Nick who you told Dani and I about three days ago who we said was your sou-- Mmph." I has quickly jumped and clamped my hand over Nudge's mouth before she said another word, Fang did not need to know that we believed him to be my soulmate.

Fang looked at me quizzically, but I just shook my head. If he asked, I'd find a way out of it later. Now was not a good time.

"Okay, Nudge. Did you recognize any of the other kids from your memories?" She looked over at Fang.

"Are you sure we should be talking about the you-know-what in front of him Max? Do we know if he works for... _them?_"She replied, skeptically. I nodded quickly.

"No, he's fine, he's like us. Show her Fang." He glanced at me, then quickly stepped back and unfurled his wings. Nudge looked shocked. "OMG! He's even more perfect for you!!! I mean, he was perfect before, but now you two are like, made for one another!! You totally are soulmates, Dani and I totally called that! You guys could totally date and then in a couple years you would get married and Dani and I could be bridesmaids and then you could like, have bab--" I cut her off with my hand, blushing furiously.

"I doubt that Dani would want to be a bridesmaid, that would mean she would have to wear a dress," I muttered, trying not to picture Fang and I's wedding. I distinctly did not want to think about having children with Fang. Not that I wouldn't enjoy it, but... Bad Max! No thinking about that!

Fang's expression had gone completely blank, like he just put on a mask to hide how he felt. I was about to give him a classic Max, "Wtf?" expression, before a thought occurred to me: Where are Dani and Iggy?

"Fang... Where do you think Dani and Iggy are? They should have been here almost ten minutes ago!" Fang shrugged before looking out the front window and then chuckling.

"I know where they are, and I think we can do without them for just a little bit longer,"

* * *

_ I went to the Harry Potter exhibit at MOS today!! It was so amazing!!! 3333 I legit almost fainted from excitement. I am such a geeky fangirl! Aha! I was less than a foot away from Fawkes and Dobby and clothes that Daniel Radcliffe and Robert Pattinson wore!! -faints-_

_ So, this one was fun to write. Aren't you guys so proud of me? I updated really quick! Yeah, but I have midterms for the next two weeks, and rehearsals for my musical, and relationship stuff going on so I don't know how long the next one will take. Hopefully I'll get it up before February vacation. That will be my goal. Wish me luck on not failing my midterms!_

_Peace. Love. And Harry Potter33._

_~*Chickeerafish*~_


End file.
